I'll be Missing You
by Draco Malfoy
Summary: This is it! This is my best fan fic ever! Forget everything I have ever written and read this, it is a very deep and emotional fic. IT DOES NOT INVOLVE DRACO OR SUICIDE! Please r/r and review! ENJOY


**a/n-I believe this is my best fan fic ever, do not compare this with some of my earlier work. I think this is very deep and very emotional and I liked it!   
  
  
****I'll be Missing You  
  
**Cho sat there at the Ravenclaw Table on the last day of her fifth year at Hogwarts. She saw Dumbledore stand up and prepare to speak.  
  
The End, He said.  
**  
****Every day I wake up  
  
**Of another year.**  
****  
I hope I'm dreaming  
  
**There is much I would like to say to you tonight.**  
  
****I can't believe this crap  
  
**but first I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person**  
  
****Can't believe you ain't here  
Sometimes it's just hard for me to wake up  
  
**who should be sitting here.**  
  
****It's hard to just keep goin  
It's like I feel empty inside without you bein here  
  
**enjoying our feast with us.**  
  
****I would do anything man, to bring you back  
I'd give all this crap, crap the whole knot  
  
**I would like you all, please, to stand and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.**  
****  
I saw your dad today  
You look just like him You was the greatest  
You'll always be the greatest  
  
** They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in loud, low, rumbling voice**  
****  
I miss you Cedric  
  
**CEDRIC DIGGORY**  
  
****Can't wait til that day, when I see your face again  
I can't wait til that day, when I see your face again...  
  
**Cho couldn't take it, she silently broke down, she tried not to be noticed as tears fell down her eyes. I loved him, she thought as they sat down and listened again.**  
  
****Yeah... this right here (tell me why)  
Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone  
That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)  
  
**Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house**  
  
****Seems like yesterday we used to stun the ball  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
  
**He was a good and loyal friend**  
  
****Cedric, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
  
**A hard worker and he valued fair play  
  
**Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)  
**  
His death has affected you all**  
  
****In the future, can't wait to see  
If you open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)  
  
**whether you knew him or not**  
  
****Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
  
**I think that you have the right**  
  
****Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
  
**to know exactly how it happened**  
****  
I know you still living your life, after death   
  
**Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.**  
  
****Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
  
**Cho couldn't believe it, why would You- Know Who kill Cedric and why did Dumbledore say that name. She felt like breaking down again.**  
  
****I'll be missing you  
Thinking of the day, when you went away  
  
**The Ministry of Magic**  
  
****What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  
**does not wish me to tell you this.**  
  
****I miss you Cedric  
  
**It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so**  
  
****It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)  
Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)  
  
**either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned**  
  
****Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
  
**Cho wanted to stand up and scream DO NOT SAY THAT NAME' but thought twice.**  
  
****Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
  
**or because they think I should not tell you, young as you are**  
  
****Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed  
  
**It is my belief , however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies**  
  
****Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts Cedric I just can't define (can't define)  
  
**and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory**  
  
****Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the 6, shop for new robes and robes You and me playing quidditch    
  
** Very true, she thought. That would disgrace Cedric and his family's integrity. She then heard some whispering, directly behind her at the Slytherin table, it was some geek called Dracko Mafrol and his friends Crab and Gargoyle. She quietly him to shut up or be a ferret for a month. That made him shut up.**  
  
****Catchin Snitches, stages they receive you on  
I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)  
  
**There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death**  
  
****Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living you're life, after death   
  
**I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter.**  
  
****Somebody tell me why  
  
**Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort,**  
  
****On that morning  
When this life is over  
**  
He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this I honor him.**  
  
****I know  
I'll see your face  
  
** Aside from most of the Slytherins, almost everyone raised their goblets and said Harry Potter. Cho raised her goblet very high. Harry was like younger Cedric, perhaps a bit more famous and a bit more brave. She admired him for that.**  
  
****Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
  
**The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the ligh of what has happened---of Lord Voldemort's return---such ties are more important than ever before.**  
  
****Every day that passes  
Every move I make, every single day  
  
**It is my belief---and never have I hoped that I am mistaken---that we are facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago a student was taken from our midst.**  
  
****Is a day that I get closer  
To seeing you again  
  
**Cho felt like breaking down again. She could not take it. He cannot be dead.**  
****  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
We miss you Cedric... and we won't stop  
  
**Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come to make a choice between what is right and what is easy , remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, an brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.**  
  
****Every move I make, every single day  
Cause we can't stop... that's right  
  
_Always, Cho thought Always..............................._  
  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day   
We miss you Cedric  
**********************************************  
  
** I Looked down at the Leaving feast in the great hall wishing I could be there.I see Cho. Oh, How he wished he could hold her and feel her warm hug.  
  
**Every breath you take  
****And every move you make  
  
**He then saw Harry, he owes Harry everything in the world.  
  
**Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you****  
  
**I will be never able to pay him back.  
  
**Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
****  
**Cho, I still love you, and will love you for eternity.  
  
**Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you****  
**  
I never knew you loved me so much that she would break down when my name is mentioned.  
  
** Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?  
****  
**I remember how I walked in front of you when you with about 15 girls, they all looked hopeful and you looked surprised.   
  
**How my poor heart aches   
With every step you take**  
  
  
Then you looked amazed when I said Cho will you go to the Yule Ball with me?  
  
**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
****  
**I was very happy when you said   
  
**Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you****  
  
**And your smile, oh when I see you give me that smile I know my life is right.  
  
**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
****  
**Cho, our love was real, and once you were in your 7th year, although I would have been graduated I still would have sent you an owl on the second to last day of school.  
  
** I look around, but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace ****  
  
**The owl would carry a note, and the note would say   
_Cho, I love you more than anything, will you marry me?  
  
_**I keep crying baby, baby please,   
Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?****  
  
**I would have met you at King's Cross and you would have come running into my arms and you would say for the second time then I would give you the ring and we would get married.**  
  
****How my poor heart aches   
With every step you take  
  
**Now that will never happen, and I still want you to find love. Harry is the only other person who can provide the love and caring that I can. Stay with him and you may never end up like me.  
KILLED BY VOLDEMORT.  
  
**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
  
**I am watching Dumbledore and I am very honored at how he has respected my permanent absence from life on earth. And of course Cho, I will forever be watching you and waiting for the day when you will join me in eternal rest.  
  
******_I'll be watching you  
Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
_**  
  
*******************************the end******************************


End file.
